


Fuck Me(eMee)

by Kabii



Category: Super Monkey Ball (Video Games)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Masturbation, [announcer voice]: Monkey Fuck, apparently I'm just committed when it comes to writing smut, fetish mention, fuck idk, or something, this took way longer than i thought it would
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 22:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8031946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabii/pseuds/Kabii
Summary: She had been sleeping in his bed when he was out with his older brother and his best friend, usually leaving the bedsheets somewhat damp with her sweat by the time he returned. Neither of them bothered to wash the sheets, and for weeks, Aiai has done his best to avoid the temptation to fulfill his sensual desires the sweat stained bedsheets brought to light. But tonight was the night he finally caved.





	Fuck Me(eMee)

**Author's Note:**

> Ignore the bad pun.
> 
> For the love of fuck PLEASE ignore the bad pun.

Aiai moaned, his dominant hand firmly gripping his half stiff cock while the other held a portion of the blanket that entangled his sweating body to his nose, inhaling the stench the fabric gave off. “M-Meemee…” he moaned, moving his thumb up and down his shaft as he exhaled dreamily.

She had been sleeping in his bed when he was out with his older brother and his best friend, usually leaving the bedsheets somewhat damp with her sweat by the time he returned. Neither of them bothered to wash the sheets, and for weeks, Aiai has done his best to avoid the temptation to fulfill his sensual desires the sweat stained bedsheets brought to light. But tonight was the night he finally caved.

He gritted his teeth as he took in another breath through his nose, inhaling the perplexing yet heavenly scent that his significant other left behind as he began to massage his erect member. A moan seeped through his lips as he exhaled, his mind was rushing with the image of Meemee with her legs sprawled apart, awaiting penetration as she caressed her small chest; gasping as she gently thumbed her rosebud nipples.

Aiai grunted as he felt his cock twitch. He stared down at his erect penis, his hand still massaging its girth. He could feel a stream of precum drip down his hand. He panted. It wasn’t enough to relieve him of his lust driven thoughts. He removed his other hand from the bedsheet, and gripped his scrotum. Gently fondling his ball sack as he continued to rub his cock.

He yelped, leaning forward as he increased his pace. “F-Fuck…” He bit his lip. The scent of his lover was still racing through his mind. He wanted her. He wanted her desperately. Almost as if he NEEDED to hear her orgasmic screams, calling out his name lustfully as her pussy gets pummeled by his ravenous cock.

His breath quickened as he felt his penis throb in his hand. He was near his limit.

“A-AhhHH!~” He yelped,  squeezing his eyes shut as he felt his balls clench, launching cum out the tip of his member. “ _M-MEEMEE!~_ ” He felt some of his fluids splatter on his face, as the remainder of his orgasam dripped down his cock and over his hand. He sighed, heavily breathing as he attempted to collect himself. “F… Fuck…” He slurred as he felt his heart pound against his chest. He opened his eyes and looked down to see that his penis was still somewhat erect.

He still longed for pleasure.

Aiai sighed. “D-damn it…” He grunted as he released his genitalia “Why does she do this to me?”

“Why do I do what to you?”

Aiai froze as he heard a familiar voice at the foot of his bed. His cheeks became flushed in a deep red. ‘Oh no…’ He heard the bed squeak as the said voice mounted his bed and started crawling towards him.

He flinched as he felt a hand on his cheek, its thumb trying to wipe away some of the cum on his cheek. He shyly looked up at the monkey before him, gulping as he saw _her_ staring him down with gentle yet stern eyes.

“H-Hey M-Meemee…” He stammered, subtly moving the blanket over his still erect cock. “When did you get back?”

“Just now actually.” She said flatly. “I was expecting to go straight to sleep once I came back, y’know.” She scanned her lovers posture, noticing the poorly hidden bulge under the bedsheets. “And instead I stood from a distance, watching my own boyfriend cum all over himself.” She rolled her eyes as she heard Aiai yelp.

“Y-You _saw_ that!?” He shouted, looking away from her in shame. His heart was racing faster than it was before.

“Babe, of course I saw that… And I’m quite disappointed as well.” She shook her head as she leaned in, licking a small drop of cum off of his other cheek before whispering in his ear. “Disappointed at the fact that you came without _me_.”

Aiai took in a sharp breath as those words slipped through her lips. Her smell scorched his flared nostrils. And right then, his lustful animal instinct took over.

He grabbed a firm hold of his lover and threw her down on the bed, pinning her down to the mattress as he burrowed his head under her chin, nipping her neck sensually, taking her by shock. “A-Aiai!” She gasped as she felt him nip at her tender fur coated flesh.  
  
Aiai moved one of his hands down to her skirt, gripping it firmly as he pulled it down to the top of her knees. “That’s right sweetie…” He whispered seductively, his breath tickling her neck. “Say my name.”

Meemee felt her cheeks heat up rapidly at Aiai’s sudden stroke of confident dominance. Such a sudden change in dynamic character was nothing she would expect from her usually absent minded lover. She trembled as his hand moved back up to her chest, gently tracing her slim, pear shaped form before grabbing hold of her breast, gently massaging it as he continued to nip at her neck. She bit her lip as he handled her body, trying her best not to let out a loud moan. “F-Fuck…” She muttered as he began to play with her erect nipple. Out of instinct she wrapped her arms around him, grinding her taint against his scrotum.

Aiai pulled away from her neck, leaning back in to tenderly kiss her cheek. Meemee gasped as she felt his buttery lips on her cheek. “A… Aiai…” She moaned, slowly moving her hands down his back. Before she could request anything, she felt his lips move over hers, kissing her with with an unknown level of passion. She melted into his kiss, opening her mouth a bit to allow his tongue to slip through.

As Aiai’s tongue explored Meemee’s mouth, Meemee’s hands passed his hips, grabbing hold of her lovers rear end. She felt her heart pound against her chest as she squeezed his soft ass; all while deepening the kiss.

Aiai quickly took notice of Meemees actions, biting her lip before he pulled away to catch his breath. “Y...you…” He moaned as she continued to fondle his ass, feeling his erection harden against her belly. “You horny little bitch…” He grunted as he sat up, grabbing hold of her skirt once more and slipped it off her legs, tossing it to the side before lifting both of her legs up over his shoulders, giving himself a full view of her clit. He licked his lips as he heard Meemee loudly pant.

“A-Aiai!” She stared at him, slightly nervous at what he was planning to do to her. Before she could say anything else, she felt her lower half being hoisted higher, being brought closer to Aiai’s lips. Aiai blew on the clammy orifice, making her tremble as the air weaved through her folds. He sneared as he leaned in, gently kissing her clitrous.

Meemee froze up from this unfamiliar sensation; her hands now tightly gripping the bedsheets below her. She began to absent mindedly move her hips around, trying to take in the sensation as best as she could. She arched her head back and let out a moan. “A-Ah!~” She yelped. “O-Ohhhh my god!~”

Aiai smiled inwardly, taking in each moan she let out as he proceeded to slip his tongue past her slit. “F-FUCK!” She shouted, her knuckles beginning to turn a pale white from clenching the bedsheet too tightly. The feeling of his tongue against her walls was something foreign to her, and it she couldn't hold it back much longer. “A-A-Aiai!” She gasped, drooling uncontrollably as she felt herself edge towards her limit. “I-I think I m-might-” Her eyes widened as his tongue passed over a sensitive spot, making her whole body arch upwards as she screamed with pleasure, cumming  all over his lips.

She panted as he dropped her legs to his sides, looking at him with apologetic eyes. “O-Oh god… I-I didn't mean to-” Meemee’s voiced wavered away as she saw Aiai crawl towards her, pinning her back down on the mattress. The tip of his cock resting on her clit. “No apologies.” He said, licking her cum off his lips. Meemee bit her lip as he grew closer and closer to her to the point where he was once more staring down at her.

She remained silent as she subtly moved her hips around, trying to familiarize herself with the tip of his dick. She moaned softly, a bit surprised at the fact that the tip was larger than she thought it was. She sighed, softly muttering out a phrase as she continued to swivel her hips. Aiai leaned down, giving her a demanding yet lustful glare. “What was that?” He grunted as he felt his cock being teased by his partner.

“I… I said… t-take m-me…” Meemee panted as she squeezed her eyes shut. Aiai leaned in closer, not hearing what she said since he was distracted by her teasing. “Say it again.” He demanded.

Meemee jerked, nearly bumping her nose against Aiai’s. “I _said_ ta-AAKe M-me!” She yelped as she felt his cock twitch between her legs. “ _T-Ta-ake me now!~_ ” She screamed “T-a-ake me now _please!”_ Aiai snickered as he heard those pleading words waver from her lips. He hoisted her hips up a bit as he slid his dick through her slit, smoothly sliding as much as he could into her. He leaned back, spreading her legs further apart so he could slide the rest of his cock in with ease.

Meemee yelped as he felt his girth penetrate her pussy, her throbbing walls maintaining a gentle yet firm hold of his member. “O-oH _FUCK!_ ” She groaned as she gripped the bedsheets once more, tighter than she was a while back. Aiai’s hands moved slowly moved up her legs, gently stroking them before he grabbed hold of her hips.

Without another word, he slid part of his cock out, thrusting it back in as hard as possible, continuing the cycle as he heard his lover gasp and moan loudly over his grunts.

“ _A-AIAI!~_ ” Meemee squealed, growing more and more horny with each thrust. She let out a loud moan as she threw her head back. “G-GO F-FASTER!” She gritted her teeth. “GO FASTER _PL-EASE!_ ” Aiai nodded, digging his nails into her hips as he quickened his pace. Moaning as he felt his balls brush against her thigh gap. “M-meemee.” He grunted through his heavy breathing. _‘She’s so tight…’_ He scrunched his eyebrows as her walls massaged his dick, giving him an absurd amount of pleasure. “H-holy _fuck._ ”

Meemee trembled, losing all feeling of her body as she neared her limit. “A-AH!” She gasped, abruptly removing her hands from the bedsheets and tightly gripped his hands. “AIAI!~ I THINK I’M ABOUT TO-” Suddenly she felt her inner walls clench around Aiai’s cock, arching her hips as she let out a loud scream.

Aiai squeezed his eyes shut as he felt his cock being constricted by her pussy, her fluids flowing past his violently throbbing member causing him to loudly moan as he peaked his limit as well; spurting his cum inside of her with great force. He felt an overwhelming wave of pleasure surge throughout his body as his sack forced his fluids out of his cock, overflowing her pussy with his cum.

After a short while, he slouched, the throbbing sensation of his cock gradually fading. He stared down at Meemee, who was still sprawled out on the bed. He pulled out and collapsed next to her, turning her head with his sweat drenched hand; staring into her weary eyes with a gentle smile. “Ya disappointed still, sweetie?” he coyly jested.

Meemee softly giggled, rolling her eyes. “Really Aiai?” The two of them chuckled as they huddled close to one another. She clicked her teeth as she nuzzled him. “Not any more.~”

Aiai nuzzled her in return. “Good.” he pecked her lips, pulling the wadded blanket out from behind him, covering up their exposed, sweaty bodies. “Now… what are we going to do about the bedsheets?”

“We can wash them tomorrow if you want to… Unless you want to delve more into that little _‘fetish’_ of yours.” Aiai blushed profusely, making her burst out in laughter. “Babe I’m only joking!”

Aiai huffed. “You better be.”

Meemee chuckled as she kissed him briefly, pulling away with a warm smile on her lips. “You know you love me, Aiai.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. C’mere.” Aiai pulled her head towards his, their lips meeting once more in a gentle manner that gradually grew passionate. He broke the kiss for a brief moment as a devilish chuckle seeped through his lips; pulling the blanket over both of their heads before resuming the kiss.

The night was _far_ from over.


End file.
